Social media refers to computer-mediated tools that allow people, companies and other organizations to create, share, or exchange information in virtual communities and networks. Individuals can broadcast thoughts, data, and feelings to a wide variety of different sources.
Computer systems can fail or experience errors for a number of different reasons, including, but not limited to hardware failures, software bugs, network issues, malicious attacks from outside sources, and human error.